


late nights and cookie crumbs

by radiolune



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Klunk - Freeform, M/M, Multi, keith and lance fail at making cookies for hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiolune/pseuds/radiolune
Summary: when should you take a cookie to the doctor?when it feels crummy (or when lance and keith make them)alternatively, lance and keith attempt to make surprise cookies for hunk





	late nights and cookie crumbs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninnani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninnani/gifts).



> prompt: "Klance in the castle kitchen trying to make space oatmeal, or brownies or cookies, or whatever, for Hunk and failing miserably."
> 
> hope u enjoy the fic!!

"-eith...Keith" Keith groaned and swatted at the source of the noise disrupting his slumber.

"Leave me alooone" he grumbled.

"Keeeith" Lance sang shaking him _still_.

"Lance, what the fuck do you want it's like 3am"

"We- we gotta make cookies for Hunk" his voice hinted at his sleepiness but seemed excited-- too excited to be up at such an ungodly hour.

Keith rolled over and grunted trying to ignore his boyfriend.

"Can't we do that in the morning?"

"I mean- we could bUT THEN IT WOULDN’T BE A SURPRISE" he protested.

Lance continued to pester him for a minute but then _finally_ ceased. Keith exhaled with relief, and began to fall back into unconsciousness.

Slowly but surely, Lance began to push him to the edge of the bed. Keith's eyes snapped open as soon as he realized what was happening, too little, too late. He flailed around uselessly attempting to somehow balance himself back up onto the bed, but crashed onto the floor anyway.

Lance hopped off the bed and landed, crouched next to him. He bent closer to his ear and whispered.

"Meet me in the kitchen once you're up"

Keith watched Lance stand up and saunter out of the room.He sighed, pushing himself up and shuffled out of his room.

//

A sack of some white powdery substance spilled over the tiled floor of the kitchen.

Lance looked around and clutched the wooden spoon in his hand tightly as if he could use it as a sword, and nearly screamed at the sudden disturbance

Just as he spotted a dark figure in front of him, the lights flickered on. He held his breath while his eyes adjusted to the harsh light. In the place of the figure stood Keith covered in chalky dust.

Lance relaxed and pointed the spoon at Keith, before whisper shouting.

"duDE you nearly scared the life out of me!"

Keith stood there with a deadpan look on his face and gestured to himself.

Lance finally began to process the sight before him-- Keith stumbling into the kitchen dropping space food powder all over himself at _3am_ \-- and burst out into silent fits of laughter, wheezing at the notion.

The other boy, frowned and tried to suppress a smile as he saw Lance tear up from him being covered in the space equivalent to flour.

Said cry-laughing boy, walked over to him, leaving the spoon on the countertop and took the remaining bag of flour from his arms and brought it over to the table. Meanwhile, Keith dusted as much of the flour as he could off himself ~~ineffectively~~.

Lance pulled a large bowl off the top shelf of the cupboard and placed it down slowly as to not make noise.

"Wait- what're we even trying to make again?" Keith asked in a hushed tone.

"Cookies!” he turned and smiled at Keith ~~shooting his heart basically~~.

Keith stared as Lance made his way over to the fridge, grabbed some milk (that had been milked straight from Kaltenecker). The red paladin was unsure of what to do, and ultimately of how to even _make cookies_. He shrugged and grabbed some sugary powder from the bottom shelf while Lance poured some milk into the bowl, dropping the leftover flour in as well.

As they made their way around the kitchen, Lance hummed softly, Keith swayed his hips to the sweet music Lance made.

Keith stirred while Lance scavenged for anything sweet to add into the mix-- preferably chocolate chips ‘ _but anything would work_ ’ he thought to himself as he searched.

When he found what he was looking for he gasped in glee and snatched it from the back of the fridge. Running to the counter, he pushed Keith to the side, nearly knocking the bowl ~~and Keith~~ over as well, and poured the bag in.

Bewildered, he stumbled to the side and watched helplessly as Lance poured something he didn't recognize into the liquid mix. Lance stirred in the blue speckled chocolate chip looking droplets.

"Lance."

Lance hummed in acknowledgement.

"What the fuck even is that?"

Lance grabbed the bowl and displayed it to Keith as if he were a part of some kitchen advertisement.

"This," he gestured with grandiose towards the bowl stained blue along the edges. Lance raised an eyebrow and grinned, "This, is only one of the sweetest things I’ve ever tasted in space, and adding it into this _delicious_ cookie mix, will be the cherry on top of the cake-- or should I say cookies?"

He thought for a moment, dismissed his own question and went back to mixing. Keith wasn't sure about anything related to cooking ~~but that didn’t seem right~~ , waved it off and went preheat the oven.

Lance poured the gooey liquid onto a tray without parchment paper or anything below it and made a few rows of the mix. He grabbed the tray and carefully placed it inside the oven.

Keith closed the oven and Lance leaned over to kiss his cheek before going back to the kitchen to clean up. Keith went along and helped with washing the used bowls and spoons.

When they had completed their tasks they both slunk down to the floor to wait for the cookies.

"Hey, Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"What if the castle is going at the speed of light, right?"

"Yeah???"

"What would happen if we suddenly turned the headlights on"

Keith turned to Lance eyes wide then looked at the floor then back at Lance

"Dude…” And so they talked with each other on the cool linoleum floor until they both drifted off to sleep. Keith was the first to fall asleep, and the first to wake up to the sulfuric smell of smoke.

His head snapped up and hit the wall behind him. Keith rubbed the back of his head groaning. The red paladin elbowed the sleeping boy next to him awake, to which a sleeping Lance responded with a startled squawk awake.

"What the hell Keith??" he whispered yelled groggily.

Keith pointed with panicked eyes at the oven that happened to be leaking smoke. They turned to each other and synchronically said "fuck" at a normal volume.

They got up and while Lance looked for a fire extinguisher or something Keith turned off the oven and grabbed the green oven mitts from  the drawer beside him.

With Lance readied behind him holding up a fire extinguishing looking object in his hands Keith slowly opened the oven, and turned away so the smoke wouldn't smack him straight in the face.

Surprisingly, the cookies didn't seemed to be that burned.

Lance lowered the extinguisher and looked at Keith in disbelief as he stared right back just as utterly confused.

Somewhat careful to not burn himself, Keith pulled out the sheet of shiny blue cookies and placed them on a rack behind him.

Using the oven mitts, he grabbed one of the cookies and inspected it for a moment. He blew on it, and nonchalantly stuffed it in his mouth.

Lance, too busy putting away the fire extinguisher, didn't notice Keith's impulsive decision and was immediately startled when he heard Keith drop a crumbling blue cookie on the floor borderline speaking at a yelling volume.

"fUCK"

He looked at the fallen cookie then at Keith and and shook his head.

"Can I kiss it better?"

"I dun’ thin’ that’ll help but than’ ou anyway"

Lance kissed his nose anyway and wiped away the unshed tears from the corner of his eyes.

"How was the cookie anyway??"

Keith leaned against the blue paladin's shoulder and groaned.

"That bad?"

Lance picked up one of the cooling blue cookies and crunched it in his mouth for a few seconds.

His mouth fell open and the cookie crumbs fell to the floor.

"eughng" Lance gagged and made a face as he went to turn on the faucet and put his head under it ~~a futile attempt to get the foul taste out of his mouth~~.

Keith just watched as this entire process unfolded occurred and just picked up another cookie to crunch on.

//

Hunk stepped into the kitchen the following morning, ready to cook pancakes for the team, to be met with 2 boys laying on the floor one red piled on top of the other blue.

He smiled left for a moment, and returned with a blanket, as he went along humming making breakfast.

It's the thought that counts, he sighed happily to himself.

//

“Keith, Lance... what even is this.”

“Blue sugar cookies!”

“why.”

**Author's Note:**

> aa first fic!! hope yall like it *finger guns*  
> my tonglr is @cryptidflorist and my twitter is @kaleavocadont


End file.
